The Kingdom of Nordion
The Kingdom of Nordion is a custom civilization with two separate versions: Eldigan of Nordion and Lachesis of Nordion, both created by TheMH06 and Arms of Sorrow. This mod requires Brave New World. Strategy 'Eldigan' Eldigan's Nordion is a fairly straightforward Domination civilization that excels in the mid-game. Golden Ages are the name of the game for the Lionheart, especially once you unlock the ability to build Cross Orders. Prior to warring, try to set yourself up for longer Golden Ages, such as through Liberty's Collective Rule policy or wonders like Chichen Itza. Cross Knights fill the role of hit and run attackers, although they can be used more in clusters thanks to their built in Discipline promotion; if you happen to be in a Golden Age at the time of your warring, and you have Horses to spare, don't be afraid to spam Cross Knights to receive another one for free to build up the scope of your army. The Cross Order is perhaps the strongest part of Eldigan's kit and is an excellent tool for supporting both peacetime and wartime efforts during Golden Ages. Cities in their down time can rapid fire build units to earn Great General points, earning you Great Generals much sooner than other civilizations and subsequently more Golden Ages in the process. 'Eldigan as an Opponent' True to his nature as a knight, Eldigan is bold, stoic, and incredibly loyal. He won't often go to war unless he has a good reason to, though he isn't a fan of unnecessary warmongering. Conversely, Eldigan is often wary of those around him, and won't make friendships easily. Still, if you can earn Eldigan's trust, you will almost never get back-stabbed by him. 'Lachesis' Lachesis' Nordion is a culture-heavy civilization that relies on tourism to succeed. The only non-cultural bonus in your arsenal comes from the Cross Guardian, a utility unit that helps make the early game a bit more manageable for you. If you need to go to war, the Cross Guardian's Knight Ring promotion can prove to be a useful asset, but Cross Guardians themselves aren't spectacular combat units overall. Lachesis will only truly shine when you start to become influential with other players, as you'll begin to earn oodles of Culture and Happiness for each level of Cultural Influence you have over an opponent; being influential over just one player will yield you an impressive +12 Culture and +Happiness (+15 to both if Dominant), not a small amount by any means. Being Happier than other players also means they'll be easier to become influential over, making this extra Happiness all the more valuable, particularly in the late game where Happiness is not a rare resource to come by. While Lachesis is pigeon-holed into Cultural Victories, she has the potential to be the strongest at it in terms of FE civs, many of whom lack specific Tourism bonuses. If you can succeed in influencing a culturally-weak player early on, the rest should fall into play in no time! 'Lachesis as an Opponent' Lachesis is much less chivalrous than her brother, openly willing to denounce and scorn other players for rubbing her the wrong way. Still, she is relatively forgiving and fairly loyal. She loathes warmongering and will rarely go to war, much preferring to focus on building up the culture and happiness of her empire. 'Attributes' Start Bias: Rivers Start Bias: River History Jugdral Nordion is a state of the Kingdom of Agustria, comprising of the southern region of the country near the border with Verdane. Its ruling noble family are the bearers of the holy lineage of Hezul of the Twelve Crusaders, rather than the kingdom's royal family at Agusty. Following the foundation of Agustria as a whole, Hezul bore numerous children, but of his children only his youngest daughter inherited his Brand and major Holy Blood. This daughter married a member of House Nordion, inadvertently permanently transferring his Holy Blood to House Nordion. As a result, while the Agusty royal family were Hezul's direct descendants, the Nordion family were the sole possessors of the holy blood; scions of Nordion were granted access to the Mystletainn, Hezul's weapon, only if they swore fealty to the Agusty crown. In the intervening years, Nordion became something of a military powerhouse among the Agustrian states, housing the famous Cross Knight cavalry brigade. By Grann 757, House Nordion was under the rule of Eldigan the Lionheart, a close friend of Sigurd of Chalphy. Under Eldigan, Nordion opposed the actions of King Chagall in his military build-up and heated anti-Grannvale sentiment, but Eldigan was imprisoned for trying to advise him on the matter, and later nonetheless entered Chagall's service despite his best intentions, clashing with Sigurd on the battlefield during the Agustrian war with Grannvale. In the war's aftermath, House Nordion was left deserted, as Eldigan's sister Lachesis, wife Grahnye and son Ares all fled Agustria in escape of the Grannvale occupation. Twenty-one years later in Grann 778, Ares returned to Agustria following the defeat of the Grannvale Empire by Seliph and assumed the Agustrian throne for himself. 'Eldigan' Eldigan, also known as The Lionheart, was the king of the Agustrian state of Nordion, a full-blooded descendant of the Crusader Hezul, and inheritor of the Demon Sword Mystletainn. He was a renowned knight who served as the commander of Nordion's Cross Knights order, and he was a close friend of Sigurd of Chalphy and Quan of Leonster. Despite his misgivings about his liege's decisions and actions, he was thoroughly loyal to a fault to Agustria's King Chagall, and in the Agustrian civil war he was torn between his loyalty to his liege and his bond with his old friends. Eldigan was born as the eldest of two children of the prior rulers of Nordion, the other being his half-sister Lachesis (the two had different mothers from each other), who held him in the utmost respect. As the rightful, major-blooded heir of Hezul, Eldigan followed the Agustrian tradition of being allowed to wield Mystletainn only after swearing fealty to the Agusty royal family, who as the direct descendants of Hezul claimed rightful ownership of the sword despite lacking the holy blood. He spent some of his education studying abroad in Grannvale by attending the military academy in Belhalla, where he first met Sigurd and Quan. The three became close friends and pledged their loyalty and aid to each other during their time at the academy.After taking the throne of Nordion, Eldigan became a trusted advisor to Agustria's King Imca.4 He was married to Grahnye, a noblewoman from Leonster, and around the year Grann 756-757 he fathered one child with her: a son, Ares. In the year Grann 757, Eldigan received word of Sigurd's army seizing control of Evans Castle in Verdane, and he travelled to Evans to confirm Sigurd's intentions. On hearing the story of Verdane's invasion from Sigurd, Eldigan promised to defend Evans from any potential aggression from other Agustrian lords. His suspicions were confirmed during Sigurd's subsequent sortie into Verdane, when he and the Cross Knights deployed to repel an effort by Elliot of Heirhein to attack Evans while Sigurd was otherwise occupied. Shortly after Sigurd emerged victorious in the war with Verdane, King Imuka was assassinated by his son Chagall, who succeeded him as the king and immediately set about orchestrating a military build-up and anti-Grannvale sentiment. Eldigan attempted to convince Chagall to end his aggressive actions, but he was ignored in the face of Chagall's deep resentment of him and was arrested. This prompted Sigurd to come to his and Lachesis's aid as they faced aggression from the forces of Heirhein, which in turn devolved into an all-out war between Agustria and Sigurd's small army. In a desperate bid to halt Sigurd's advance, Chagall released Eldigan to negotiate with Sigurd, and Eldigan was furious to see what Sigurd had done seemingly unprovoked. He and Sigurd negotiated to allow Sigurd's army one year to restore Agustria to its prior order and return control to Chagall, but he warned Sigurd that any attempt to betray this deal would result in military action. Following this, Eldigan and the Cross Knights took residence in Silvail Castle, in order to observe Sigurd's actions in Agusty. Ultimately, despite their best efforts, the deal did not even last six months. Chagall spent these months rebuilding his military before unleashing an all-out assault to retake Agusty from Sigurd, much to Eldigan's shock. In preparation for the ensuing war, he had Grahnye and Ares travel to Leonster and seek refuge with her parents. Despite not wishing to fight Sigurd, following the downfall of Madino Castle, he was forced to lead an attack with the Cross Knights when Chagall accused his failure to do anything as a sign of treason. While at first he was resolved to die fighting for Agustria, during the fight Lachesis convinced him to try again to convince Chagall to back down. Eldigan agreed and, as one final memento, gave Lachesis an Earth Sword before leaving. On returning to Silvail, however, his attempt fell on deaf ears and Chagall declared him a traitor in league with Sigurd. Chagall immediately had Eldigan executed by beheading. 'Lachesis' Lachesis Nordion was a princess of the Agustrian state of Nordion, and the younger sister of its king Eldigan. A friend of Sigurd of Chalphy like her brother, she allied with Sigurd when Nordion was beseiged by Elliot of Heirhein and in the Agustrian civil war, despite this putting her at odds with Eldigan, who reluctantly continued to serve King Chagall. After Eldigan's execution, she accompanied Sigurd's army in his exile in Silesse. Lachesis survives the Battle of Belhalla and thereafter brings Nanna to Leonster to live with Finn, while Diarmuid is sent to stay with the other initial members of the Liberation Army in Isaach. She becomes a surrogate mother of sorts for Leif during this time, and seems to become acquainted with Selfina. Eventually, Lachesis decides to reunite with Diarmuid and begins a journey across the Yied Desert, during which she mysteriously vanishes without a trace. Although her fate is never revealed, it is suggested from a scrapped idea originating from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 that she may have been captured by the Loptyrian Cult and turned to stone. While Diarmuid reveals in both of games that he learned from Lewyn that she disappeared, he states in Thracia 776 that she may still be alive somewhere with her whereabouts unknown. Lachesis is a sarcastic and sharp-tongued individual with a strong will. When she is first introduced, she is a pampered princess, but through the events of the war, she grows into a strong and astute woman. She has a great sense of pride and prefers to make her own choices, rather than letting others decide for her. Lachesis holds her half-brother Eldigan in the highest regard, and she seems to be more willing to open up to others if they personally know him, as seen by her changed behavior towards Beowulf once he says that he is his friend. She does not consider Chagall to be her king and despises him. She declares that she would rather die than marry Elliot, who is infuriated by her rejection. Dawn of Man 'Eldigan' Greetings, oh loyal knight and commander, Lord Eldigan of Nordion. You are the noble and renowned King of Nordion, one of the mighty states of Greater Agustria, and the descendant of the great Crusader Hezul. Your peerless strength as a Paladin and utmost loyalty to your nation led you to become the Commander of the Cross Knights, an honorable title held by no other man in Jugdral. However, fate was hardly on your side, for the corrupt and powerhungry King Chagall cared little for your loyalty and, during the Agustrian civil war, forced you to fight against your old companion, Sigurd, lest you be tried with treason. Not one to go against your knight's honor, you resigned from your position and fled the battle, ultimately leading to your demise at the hands of King Chagall himself.. Your compromise would not be in vain, however, for Chagall was eventually killed in Silvail by the noble Sigurd, the very man you laid down your life for. The legacy of Nordion would not be forgotten, for 21 years after your passing, your valiant son Ares would come to claim his birthright and lead Nordion to a new golden age. Oh noble knight of Agustria, much as the sun rises again from the storm, you have been blessed with another chance to ride into battle. Will you lead your Cross Knights to honor and glory once more? Can you rebuild Nordion to be the great envy of the world? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? 'Lachesis' Grace be upon you, oh sister of the Lionheart and fairest in all of Nordion, Princess Lachesis. Though born into among the finest nobility in Jugdral and pampered throughout most of your life, the tale of your life has been ridden with a simply cruel amount of tragedies. In just a few short years, the great Dominion of Agustria collapsed within itself thanks to the uprisings of the boorish King Chagall, forcing your hand against the kingdom you loved and even your beloved brother, Eldigan the Lionheart. Despite all the loves gained and lost in your life, you persisted on nevertheless, even after surviving the wicked Battle of Belhalla. Few could match your will and determination to carry on in the face of adversity, even after being faced with such unbelievable hardships; you, Princess Lachesis, were truly one of a kind. But what if things could be different for you, oh sister of the Lionheart? With your beloved brother kingdom's now in your hands, and her knights ready and willing to act at your behest, you have the grand opportunity to lead your kingdom with the same grace and nobility your brother would have! Can you restore glory back to this lost kingdom? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Unique Interactions Eldigan Greetings: 'And thus you've found yourself trodding upon Nordionese soil unannounced, bearing the standard of a lord foreign to these lands. How...peculiar. You speak to Duke Eldigan, bearer of the Demon Blade, Mystletainn, though many refer to me by my title of Lion of Agustria instead. So, by whose decree has this Agustrian territory been graced with your presence today? '''Greetings: '''Ah, another fellow lord, I see. I am Eldigan, Lord of Nordion and Grandmaster of the Order of Holy Cross Knights. If you are going to learn something about me now, know that I shall always remain vigilant for enemies who wish to harm my beloved motherland. '''Greetings '(Chagall) - "M-My Liege? How unusual for your to come inspect the outskirts of the Dominion in person! N-no, you misunderstand, I uttered nary a quip but a simple observation, my Lord, and I-...Yes my Liege, I shall be mindful of my tone from now onwards, my apologies.. Now, would you prefer I walk you through the Nordionese status report myself or shall I have my retaining Cross Knights aid the inspectors for you?" 'Greetings '(Batou) - "Hmph. Hello, old man Batou. Isn't that crown beginning to push down on your fragile little head by now? You should consider retiring from the throne soon so someone who sees more than the confines of his throne room all day can take the helm from you. Although.. Seeing those insufferable two eldest boys you've raised.. Maybe it'd be wise if you kept your bodied glued to that throne for a while longer.." 'Greetings '(Sigurd) - "By the gods, it can't be...Sigurd? Is that you, old friend? Why, the years have treated you kindly, I see! Come, why don't you stay a while longer? Surely, it's all the time we'll have before we must perform our duties as knights for our respective nations." 'Greetings '(Quan) - "Quan, my good friend, has it truly been this long? Hah, you seem in high spirits as always. The night is young, my friend, why don't we ride for a bit through the fields, just as we did after those late nights at the Belhallan academy? Try not to fall off as much this time around, haha!" 'Greetings '(Arvis) - "Ah, Lord Arvis of Grannvale, I presume? Your noble reputation certainly precedes you, though I imagine someone of your trusted position will have no quarrels respecting the sovereignty of Agustria?" 'Greetings '(Hector) - "Say, aren't you...ah, my mistake. Do forgive me, fellow lord, I thought you were someone else, a bold young lad I once met quite a ways back. The blue hair, the axe..the resemblance is uncanny, really. Are you related to him, by chance?" 'Greetings '(Ares) - "For whom might the Lord of Nordion be speaking to...wait...that blade is unmistakable! Aye, as is that fiery look of noble passion in your eyes...Ares, is that you that truly stands before me?How we are meeting here in these circumstances is something I don't understand, nor do I care to know...my son, I feel truly proud to see you have grown into such a fine young man." 'Greetings '(Ares) - "Were it a man with a lesser gaze in his eyes, I'd have cut you down for daring to hold that sacred blade in your hands, but...even with those uncouth rags upon your back, you cannot fool the eyes of the Lionheart, my son. No amount of words cannot describe the pride I feel in my heart to see you finally grasp Mystletainn in your hand so brilliantly, so naturally...even now, I see so much of my passion in you." 'Greetings '(Seliph) - "Prince Seliph, is it? How curious... Sigurd never told me had a son. Well, suppose he never had the time to before...well, never mind that. How do you fare, young Prince of Chalphy? I am a friend of your fathers, a man who I have only the deepest respect for in this realm." 'Greetings '(Lachesis) - "Lachesis? What are you doing out of your chambers so late? Well, whatever it is you're planning on doing, do keep safe. I will not be around to protect you forever, though while I am still here, my sword will ensure you are alive and well." 'Defeat: '''Ngh-! N-no! Must persist.. M-must.. Keep... Fighting.. Mystletainn, lend me your power one more.. Urk-! No use.. Too much blood.. L-lachesis.. Forgive your foolish brother.. Forgive me.. A-Agustria.. '''Defeat: '''Rgh! Y-you're ... Formidable.. I'll give you that.. To have wound a direct Heir to Hezul so heavily... Heh.. I'm bleeding like an addled runt.. Grayhne, Ares.. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you.. I pray for your safety.. '''Defeat: '''My Demon Blade, is your lust for blood satisfied already by the sight of my own? Come, Mystletainn, one last dance, we are to leave this world as a violent blaze! '''Defeat '(Chagall) - "M-my Liege! What are you doing?! I didn't...dammit...this is the fate of a man so blind as myself deserves for even giving a second of his time to you...Lachesis...Grayhne...Ares...may you never have to needlessly suffer underneath the repugnant boot of this bastard for as long as you live..." 'Defeat '(Sigurd) - "Ngh...I suppose this is how things were always fated to end...the greater of us two knights still standing atop his steed...while the lesser's blood pools upon the tender grasses of war...Sigurd...you...you have won our duel...and I...please...forgive me..." 'Defeat '(Quan) - "Quan...even now...your lance arm is still as steady as ever...but though these wounds drain me of my blood...I have not lost my spirit to fight yet...! Come, Mystletainn, dance with this brazen fool one last time!" 'Defeat '(Arvis) - "Damn...I should've known better than to trust you Grannvalean dogs! I have to warn Sigurd...ngh...no...there is no time...this Lion has lost...but he will prevail...over the injustice of your damned country...I know he will...he must..." 'Defeat '(Ares) - "Ngh-! You've certainly grown...into quite the dauntless fighter...my son...but you lack the honor...of a proper knight...Now, honor your bloodline...and fight...until one of us have breathed our last...!!" 'Defeat '(Seliph) - " Ngh...so it seems you are as formidable a fighter as your father...how admirable...but what you have in strength, you lack in honor! We do not rest...until one of us falls on this battlefield! En garde, Mystletainn!" 'Defeat '(Lachesis) - "A fitting end...for a foolish knight such as I...is it not? Lachesis...you have certainly grown strong...much more valiant and noble than I ever could have hoped to be...now run...run with this sword in your hands and proclaim the crown of Nordion as your own...run...!" '''Lachesis Greetings: 'Hmm? Who exactly are you supposed to be, praytell? Is whatever business you may have with the Princess of Nordion earnestly important enough to interrupt her teatime? ...Well? Is it? '''Greetings: '''Why, I've never seen you around before... Well, regardless of who you are, today you have the honor of speaking to one of the four great Agustrian lords, Nordion's most beloved and esteemed princess, Lachesis. I urge you to be civil in the company of one such as myself. '''Greetings '(Eldigan) - "Eldie...? Oh! Oh, my precious Eldie! I could never mistake that handsome, chivalrous gaze for any lesser man! How I've yearned to see you again after all these lonely months!...Behave myself, you say? Oh, Eldie, ever the humorous one aren't you? Surely you know that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself at this point." 'Greetings '(Sigurd) - "Why, Lord Sigurd, how gracious of you to stop by today! You are always welcome in my brother and I's estate for your admirable bravery. Just don't go about getting into any more skirmishes with my Eldie and his Cross Knights, is that clear?" 'Greetings '(Quan) - "Quite a pleasure to see you, Lord Quan. If you're wondering about how Sir Finn is, you needn't worry. He has been quite admirable in protecting me thus far, if I do say so myself." 'Greetings '(Chagall) - "Chagall, you...you swine! In your utterly pointless rule you have done nothing but made a mockery of great Agustria! One may be able to forgive you for your boorishness if it wasn't for your inexcusable treatment of my dearest brother...why, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!" 'Greetings '(Seliph) - "You...why, yes, you're Lord Sigurd's son, Seliph, aren't you? I had only seen glimpses of you following that utterly horrid day...oh, it still stings to even think about. But never mind all that. It is most relieving to see you alive and well, Prince Seliph." 'Greetings '(Leif) - "Leif, I...one never imagined that you'd still be here, after all these years...nor can I say how utterly relieved I am to see you well. But I need to know one thing...Diarmuid...is he still out there? You know...still alive, I mean..." 'Greetings '(Ares) - "E-Eldie? Wait...no, you...you're Ares, aren't you? Heavens above, you certainly have grown! Why, it seems you've turned out to be just the spitting image of my dearest brother!" 'Defeat: '''Oh, Eldie...Eldie, where are you? I need you... '''Defeat: '''Oh no, no, no, how could this happen? I don't deserve this, I...no, this is my fault...I was never strong enough, not like Eldie was...oh, Nordion, I have ruined you... '''Defeat '(Eldigan) - "Eldie...w-why have you done this?! This is Chagall's doing, isn't it?! We can fight back against him, Eldie! E-Eldie...please...listen to me...!" 'Defeat '(Sigurd) - "L-Lord Sigurd...you vowed to protect me, and save Agustria...but you...all this...you don't deserve any of my brother's kindness...none of it!!" 'Defeat '(Chagall) - "Unhand me, you traitorous filth!! Killing me won't change the fact that my Eldigan will always be the better man! N-No, wait, please! Let go of me this instance! ELDIE!!" 'Defeat '(Ares) - "Ares...what have I done to earn your hate? That blade...you don't deserve to wield the sword of the great Eldigan, not after what you have done! I hope it brings you joy to know that you have permanently sullied the name of Nordion..." '''Music *Peace, Eldigan- Lionheart Eldigan *Peace, Lachesis- Disturbance in Agustria *War, Eldigan- Fateful Showdown *War, Lachesis- Agustria Army 'Mod Support' *Unique Cultural Influence **by Eldigan: **by Lachesis: *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - **Eldigan- Imperialistic, Protective **Lachesis- Charismatic, Creative *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities **Eldigan- Earth **Lachesis- Water *Fire Emblem True Start Location - compatible maps here **Eldigan- Jugdral TSL **Lachesis- Jugdral TSL *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions **Eldigan- Elimine **Lachesis- Edda *Weapon Triangle **Eldigan- Cross Knight (Lances) **Lachesis- Cross Guardian (Swords) *OST **Eldigan- None **Lachesis- None 'Events and Decisions' 'Eldigan' 'Lachesis' 'Screenshots' 'Trivia' 'Credits' Category:Jugdral Category:Civilizations Category:Civs by TheMH06 Category:Article stubs